


if you need a little sunshine

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Gladio, First Dates, Fluff, Ignis is a Nosy Gay Wingman (as he should be), M/M, Photography Major Prompto, Shy prompto, Smitten Gladio, meet cutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Gladio only then realizes that the blonde is staring at him curiously, a shy smile on his face, only barely teasing a grin. Gladio wonders if he could get the blonde to smile fully at him -- it’s probably a sight to behold.Gladio thumbs the book closed, smirking. “Just a little romance to pass the time.”The blonde lets out a tiny snicker. “Oh, man? Romance novels in public? You got balls, dude.”
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	if you need a little sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wirefoxboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirefoxboys/gifts).



> aaaaa happy birthday jonah! you're such a funny and kind person, i love ya!! i've never written promptio, but jonah is #1 promptio stan, and he requested some coffee shop au promptio! despite being new to this, it was fun to write some tender fluff between these lads, so i hope u enjoy!  
> (title was taken from the front bottoms song, jonah likes those lads... and it's a fitting lyric!)

If someone were to tell Gladio that he’d be helping co-manage a campus coffee shop at the University of Insomnia, he’d laugh in their face. Sure, coffee’s fine and all, but be a barista? Never; it’s not really his thing.

Gladio swore this would only be a part-time gig to help avoid student loans, but Ignis never seemed to be able to keep other employees working there for very long, mostly because Ignis is a pain-in-the-ass boss.

Ignis also happens to be Gladio’s best friend. So here Gladio is, helping run a coffee shop whenever Ignis’s business degree calls him away.

Days at the coffee shop pretty much all blur together. Gladio doesn’t  _ hate _ it, of course. He can meet so many people this way, and Gladio likes people, to a certain extent. Sometimes, people just aren’t very interesting, however, and Gladio’s mind tends to drift elsewhere.

Gladio assumes it’s just going to be one of those ordinary days today. The shop is slow, save for a young freshman girl coming in for a latte and staying a bit to talk about tattoos with Gladio once she saw the giant eagle tattoo that spans over most of his torso. She came and went, however, and save for the studying kid in the corner, no one has been in since.

Gladio sits behind the counter, a book propped open on his lap -- a normal routine for him on some days. Ignis is lucky that he’s rich enough to keep this place open even when business is slow. 

Gladio vaguely registers the door jingling, but doesn’t draw his attention away from his book just yet. He’s getting to the good part, and it’s not something he wants to miss in favor of watching a customer try to decide what to order for ten minutes.

“Heyaz,” an unfamiliar voice calls out from behind the counter. “What ya readin’?”

Gladio looks up to find probably the  _ cutest _ little blonde he’s ever seen. He’s got big, round glasses hiding a pair of striking periwinkle eyes. His face is absolutely smeared with freckles, which seem to be all over the blonde as Gladio watches them disappear into his slightly oversized sweater. He’s got a disarray of blonde hair piled on top of his head, one side of it teased up high. A laptop and a camera are clutched tightly between his fingertips that are painted with black nail polish.

Gladio has definitely never seen this guy in here before, he’s certain of it, but he  _ definitely _ hopes it won’t be the only time.

Gladio only then realizes that the blonde is staring at him curiously, a shy smile on his face, only barely teasing a grin. Gladio wonders if he could get the blonde to smile fully at him -- it’s probably a sight to behold.

Gladio thumbs the book closed, smirking. “Just a little romance to pass the time.”

The blonde lets out a tiny snicker. “Oh, man? Romance novels in  _ public? _ You got balls, dude.”

Gladio finds that he loves the blonde’s voice; a little high-pitched and raspy, but it suits him almost. Like it was made for him.

“It’s not that bad. I save  _ those  _ for when I’m at home,” Gladio can’t help but tease. He resists the urge to wink, but he watches the blonde’s face turn a bright pink anyway.

It’s absolutely  _ adorable. _

“Can’t say I blame you. Gotta unwind and all that,” he says, voice still cheerful despite the pink to his cheeks. He wiggles his eyebrows playfully, and Gladio almost wants to ask for his number then and there. “So, Mr. Romance Novel, are you busy? I got a special request for ya.”

Gladio raises an eyebrow, standing up from his seat. “Oh, yeah? Never too busy for you. Lay it on me.”

The flirtation isn’t explicit, of course. Gladio didn’t say it flirtatiously -- Ignis would  _ kill _ him if he found out -- but the blonde’s eyes widen slightly regardless, the blush to his face reddening slightly.

“Oh, um, well. I don’t really like coffee. Well, I  _ do, _ but it’s gotta be sweet, y’know, drown me in that sugar and all.” The blonde giggles, and Gladio swears  _ he _ might blush. “But I have a photography project I have to work on, it’s due in a few hours, and uh…” He rubs the back of his neck. “I  _ need _ caffeine, like,  _ now. _ D’you know something that could keep me awake but not taste like total ass?”

Gladio lets out a laugh, putting his hand on his hip. “Sure, I got you. What flavor?”

The blonde bites his lip, looking at the list of flavors. “Hmm… can I do caramel?”

“Yep. I’ll have it ready in a sec,” Gladio promises.

Gladio adds the caramel syrup to the espresso shots, making sure it’s sweet enough to hopefully mask a lot of the taste. He adds an extra shot for good measure before frothing the milk and adding it to the drink. He drizzles more caramel on top -- the blonde looks like he’s got a bit of a sweet tooth.

As soon as Gladio slides the drink over toward the blonde, an obscene noise leaves his lips as soon as he smells the caramel.

“Oh, man. If this tastes as good as it smells… You’re a dream,” the blonde nearly moans, taking the cup from him. “What is it?”

Gladio tries not to dwell on the compliment, but he  _ does _ love the praise. He allows himself to preen a bit before responding.

“Caramel Macchiato,” Gladio says pointedly. “Sweet, but with a bit of a kick. Added an extra shot for ya. Hope it helps.”

“Oh, Mr. Romance Novel, I could kiss you. Thanks so much, dude. I’m gonna edit some of these photos here, if that’s cool? The Wi-Fi is way better here than in my dorm.” The blonde sighs. He reaches in his pocket after paying for his drink and stuffs several bills into the tip jar.

Cute  _ and _ tips baristas. Blondie is looking better and better by the minute.

“Sure thing. Stay as long as you want,” Gladio says. He wants to tell the blonde his name, maybe if only to get a name from him in return, but he bites his tongue. He doesn’t want to be too much, especially if he’s a new customer.

The blonde beams, and it’s almost  _ blindingly _ beautiful. “Perf. See ya around!”

The blonde practically skips over toward a table in the corner. He has no idea where this kid gets the enthusiasm, especially after apparently having been working on projects for a while, but it’s endearing enough to say the least.

The blonde stays for about an hour before leaving. He waves goodbye to Gladio, but doesn’t give him his name, disappointingly enough.

Gladio only hopes to see him again soon.

\-----

When the blonde comes into the shop again, Gladio’s attention is on him immediately. It’s much earlier in the morning than when he showed up yesterday, and the bags under his eyes indicate to Gladio that he didn’t sleep much. 

“Oh, hey, Mr. Romance Novel,” the blonde groans, with much less enthusiasm, but smiling regardless. “Glad to see you again. I need your help again, man.” He rubs his eyes, yawning a little.

“Need more coffee?” Gladio wonders redundantly. 

“Yeah. Oh, man, yeah. One hour of sleep is  _ not  _ fun, dude,” he whines. “Can you, like, give me two of what you gave me yesterday? I don’t think one’s gonna cut it.”

“Let’s start you off with one. I don’t wanna over-caffeinate your tiny ass,” Gladio teases. “Still working on that project? What class is it for?”

“Oh, um, one of my photography class projects,” the blonde explains. “Also adding to my portfolio… there’s a lot on the syllabus that I’m behind on, ‘cause I started a li’l late.”

“Why’d you start late?” Gladio wonders as he pours the foamed milk onto the macchiato. 

The blonde flushes a little under the attention, almost like he’s not used to talking about himself. “I’m a transfer student. My professor offered to let me write a paper instead of catch up on the projects, but I don’t like writing papers… I’m way better with my camera.”

“Ah. You like taking pics, huh? That your major?” Gladio asks as he slides the cup toward Blondie.

Gladio watches as the blonde takes several gulps of the coffee immediately, as much as he can without burning his mouth. He swallows as he nods.

“Sure is! I hope to make a career out of it. A lot of people tell me it’s dumb, but…” the blonde shrugs. “Gotta do what I can, dude.”

“Well, fuck whoever’s sayin’ that. It’s what you make of it. No guarantee any of us will get jobs anyway,” Gladio points out. “You seem like you’re really into it, so… all that matters.”

The blonde’s cheeks turn pink as he shrugs. “Yeah, I guess. I mean,  _ you’ve _ got a job, so… do you go to school here? I can’t tell if you’re my age or if you’re, like, 30 or in grad school.” He bites his lip.

Gladio doesn’t miss the way the blonde’s eyes travel up and down Gladio’s body as he talks. He’s somewhat used to that sort of treatment -- he goes to the gym a  _ lot, _ and he also has plenty of tattoos. For some reason, however, when the blonde starts staring at him like this, his heart starts beating fast.

Gladio hasn’t had that reaction to someone in a  _ while. _ He stares into the blonde’s eyes, daring him to look away.

Their eyes lock, and the blonde looks down almost immediately, a bashful expression on his face.

Gladio wonders what it’d be like to kiss him.

“I’m 23,” Gladio tells him, for some reason. “Working on a sports medicine career, actually.”

The blonde’s eyes widen. “Wow, really? That’s super impressive. And here I am, just takin’ photos.” He laughs.

“Nothin’ wrong with doin’ what you love.”

The blonde gives Gladio another angelic smile, and Gladio finds himself wondering if he’s into guys at all. He really hopes that he is.

“Spoken like a true romantic, Mr. Romance Novel,” he says, walking toward one of the tables in the shop. “Thanks for the coffee, man. I  _ definitely _ will be back for my second, since you’re banning me from two right now.”

Gladio grins. “I look forward to it. Gladio, by the way.”

The blonde stops in his tracks, whirling around. “Huh?”

“My name. It’s Gladio. Gladiolus.”

The blonde’s cheeks turn pink once more, and thankfully, it’s very unlikely this dude is straight after a reaction like  _ that _ .

“Like a flower,” he murmurs. “I’m Prompto!”

_ Prompto. _ The perky, adorable, tiny blonde has a name. Prompto. It fits him so well, it’s almost strange.

“Nice to meet you, Prompto.”

\-----

Gladio doesn’t see Prompto again all week, and a part of him wonders if he’s scared him off by telling him his name. He knows he can come on a little strong sometimes -- he always respects people, but sometimes, people don’t like straightforward behavior as much.

Gladio is very much a straightforward kind of guy.

Gladio nearly jumps up every time the shop door bell jingles, indicating a new customer. Ignis, who is working with him, as Saturday is their busiest day, raises an eyebrow.

“Just what has gotten into you today, Gladio?” Ignis wonders as he cleans out the coffee grinder. “You look as if you’re waiting for something.”

Gladio chews on his bottom lip, hating that he’s that obvious. “I’m not. Just bored, that’s all.”

“Bored? It’s been rather busy today,” Ignis says. “I know you better than that. Do you have plans tonight?”

Gladio snorts at his own predictability. Ignis has let Gladio leave his shift early many times to go out on dates; it makes sense that Ignis assumes that this is one of those times.

Gladio imagines it, though -- taking Prompto out on a date, maybe a movie and some dinner. He’d love to get to know Prompto better, even if only a little bit. He’d love to make Prompto laugh all night long with a smile like that.

Seeing as it’s been almost a week since he’s seen Prompto, he’s starting to doubt he’ll see him in here at all anymore.

“Ah. I suppose that answers that question. Who is the lucky person this time?” Ignis teases.

Gladio stiffens. “No one, I--”

The door bell jingles, and Gladio hears a  _ very _ familiar voice humming the chocobo song, whistling when he can’t hum anymore.

Gladio immediately jumps up to see Prompto shuffling in, wearing an adorable short-sleeved button-up with a bowtie. His glasses are sliding down his nose as he approaches the counter, and it’s only then when he stops whistling.

“Gladio!” Prompto says, throwing finger guns at him. “It’s great to see you, dude.”

“Heya, Blondie,” Gladio says warmly in return. “What you all dressed up for?”

Prompto beams. “Had a photography presentation today. It went  _ super _ well, thanks for all the caffeine!”

Gladio can almost  _ feel _ Ignis’s eyes burning a hole in the side of his face. Gladio decides to ignore Ignis in favor of looking into the pretty periwinkle of Prompto’s eyes.

“Good job, glad to hear it. Congrats. I’m happy to help anytime.” Gladio smirks. “What can I get you today?” Gladio says, trying very hard not to sound too flirtatious.

Prompto turns a little pink anyway; not enough for most people to notice, but Gladio finds that his flush highlights his freckles a little better. Gladio loves it.

“I’m gonna treat myself to a hot chocolate today, actually. No caffeine necessary. Gonna go over my next project for a bit,” Prompto says. His eyes travel over and fall on Ignis. “Hi.”

Prompto’s tone is shy and careful, but Gladio almost wants to shove Ignis into the backroom. Ignis is way too attractive, and Prompto is way too charming to resist.

Gladio isn’t territorial or anything ridiculous like that, but he’d be an idiot to ignore his best friend’s charm.

“Good morning,” Ignis says politely, amusement in his tone. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you in here before.”

Prompto ducks his head as Gladio gets to work on his hot chocolate. “Yeah, I’m new. Gladio here’s been  _ super _ nice to me, it’s so great.”

“Ah, yes, Gladio is quite excellent at making people feel welcome,” Ignis responds. “We’re happy to have you here on campus, er-- I don’t believe I caught your name.”

“Prompto,” Gladio supplies instantly.

The hint of a smirk appears on Ignis’s lips. “I see.”

Gladio makes Prompto’s hot chocolate, adding some extra drizzle just to treat Prompto. It’s all worth it for the noise Prompto makes when it touches his tongue -- it earns Gladio even more of a tip than last time.

“Gods, you’re incredible,” Prompto says with a sigh. “I’ll see ya.”

Prompto shuffles over to his usual corner table, immediately opening his laptop as he sips on his hot chocolate.

“Well, well, I didn’t think I’d  _ ever _ see you blushing over someone. I wasn’t even aware you  _ could _ fluster,” Ignis teases once Prompto is out of earshot.

“Shut it, Iggy. I’m not blushing,” Gladio retorts.

“I see.” Ignis looks at Gladio from over his glasses. “He seems quite adorable. I don’t blame you for being interested.”

“He’s just a customer, that’s all,” Gladio promises.

“He is while you’re here. Nothing stopping you from approaching him elsewhere on campus. I don’t miss the way he looks at you, either,” Ignis points out, taking a sip from his own coffee cup. “It’s about time you settled with someone worthwhile.”

Gladio snorts. It’s no secret that Ignis has had some grievances with some of Gladio’s exes, as Gladio tends to pick partners a little liberally.

“Just helpin’ a new kid out, that’s all,” Gladio swears, and the lie sounds weak even to his own ears. 

“Do tell me how that works out for you then,” Ignis says, smiling as he takes a drink order from another customer.

Gladio hates how well Ignis knows him after all these years. 

Gladio catches Prompto’s eyes after a moment, realizing that he’s been eyeing Gladio from across the coffee shop with a strange sort of intensity. He looks over at Ignis for a brief moment, before returning to gaze at Gladio.

As soon as Gladio catches Prompto looking, Prompto ducks his head shyly, returning to his laptop.

Gladio wonders what that’s about, before Prompto packs up his laptop and leaves without even saying goodbye.

\-----

Gladio finds himself thinking about those last moments with Prompto more than he rightfully should. Prompto looked shy more than anything, not angry at all -- and yet Gladio couldn’t help but think that something was off with Prompto when he left without saying goodbye.

Then again, Gladio has no business thinking that way about Prompto at all. He  _ is _ a customer, first and foremost, and Prompto might be a little weirded out to find out that Gladio thinks about the color of his eyes or how pretty his smile is when he’s off the clock.

It’s nothing a morning run can’t fix, that’s for sure. Gladio breaks out his tank top and sweatpants, leaving his campus apartment earlier than usual to get a morning run in. 

Gladio’s stopped at a light on one of the sidewalks when he spots a very familiar disarray of blonde hair on the sidewalk across the street.

“Hey, Prompto!” Gladio calls out, unable to help himself.

Prompto whirls around, eyes wide. If he flushes, Gladio can’t tell, as his cheeks are already pink from exertion. He waves before jogging over to Gladio.

Prompto runs, apparently. Gladio had no idea. He hadn’t seen any sign of runner’s legs until now.

“Heya, Gladio. Guess it makes sense seeing you out here, as buff as you are,” Prompto teases.

“Yeah, didn’t know you ran.”

“Thanks for callin’ me  _ not _ buff, dude!” Prompto says with a laugh.

“Not what I meant, just didn’t peg you for a runner, that’s all,” Gladio says, smirking a little. “You do have a lot of energy, though. Should’ve known.”

Prompto shrugs. “Guess I’m full of surprises.”

Gladio’s heart skips a beat. “Guess you are. Wanna run with me?”

“Yeah, if you can keep up!” Prompto teases, elbowing him playfully. “Let’s see if Mr. Romance Novel is good at running with all that muscle weighing you down.”

“Oh, it’s on, Freckles,” Gladio laughs before they both start jogging down the sidewalk.

It’s not the first time he’s run with someone. He’s run with Ignis a handful of times, and even Noctis when he tries to get Noctis at least a  _ little _ physical activity. He’s run with a few ex-girlfriends and boyfriends, but he’s never had this much fun running with someone until now. Prompto’s great at keeping things new and interesting, and Gladio finds he’s happy to chase such an adorable ray of sunshine for as long as possible.

Prompto stops finally, bent over with his hands on his knees. “Okay, truce, but I clearly won,” he says, out of breath. “You’re faster than you look.”

“Guess I’m full of surprises too,” Gladio flirts. He pulls a water bottle from his pocket. “Here, hydrate before you pass out.” He laughs.

Prompto looks grateful to see the water bottle, snatching it and chugging for a while before returning it to Gladio. “Thanks. You keep savin’ my life, dude. Maybe you’re the guy  _ in _ the romance novel instead of the guy who reads ‘em.” He beams.

Gladio definitely can’t overlook the implications in  _ that. _ “Well, I certainly can be.”

Prompto definitely flushes -- his cheeks redden as he ducks his head. “Yeah, I can only imagine.” He giggles. “Sorry I haven’t been to the shop lately. I felt bad I was takin’ up your time with your boyfriend and all.”

Gladio blinks, surprise coloring his features. “Um. My what?”

Prompto raises his eyebrows. “Your boyfriend? Y’know, tall dude with the legs and glasses?”

It almost makes sense why Prompto was so quick to leave the shop the other day after looking at Gladio and Ignis next to each other. 

Gladio barks out a laugh. “Shit.” He shakes his head. “That’s definitely  _ not _ my boyfriend. He’s my best friend, but we are  _ not _ like that.”

Prompto’s eyes widen, clamping a hand down on his mouth. “Oh, my Gods. Shit, I’m an idiot. I’m so sorry, dude. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

Gladio reaches out and squeezes Prompto’s shoulder. “No, it’s fine. I’ve dated plenty of guys, he ain’t one of ‘em.”  _ Best to go fishing when you’ve put the bait out there, at least. _ “Guess we are kinda close, I can see how you’d think that. But yeah, no. Strictly friends, me and Iggy.”

Prompto nods. “Right. Friends.” He looks as if he’s processing all of this. “Maybe, um… I-- uh-- can I, um…”

Prompto’s clearly struggling over words, and Gladio doesn’t want Prompto to feel this nervous around him. 

“What’s up, Blondie?”

Prompto swallows nervously, avoiding Gladio’s gaze. “Um, I actually just remembered that I have a quiz in a bit, so I really need to get back to my dorm and shower! I’ll talk to you later!” he barks out. “Um, bye!” 

Prompto slaps his hand on top of Gladio’s and squeezes it gently before running off in the opposite direction. Gladio barely has a chance to utter a goodbye before Prompto disappears around the corner.

Prompto’s a little eccentric, Gladio is soon realizing. It’s nothing he can’t handle, though. All Gladio can think about is the next time he can see Prompto. 

Gladio’s  _ got _ to get his number.

\-----

Gladio finds that his days off are almost lacking, as it’s guaranteed that he won’t see Prompto on that day. He’s got plenty of things to do and people to see, of course, but the fact that none of those people will be Prompto is actually disappointing.

The kid’s way too cute to ignore.

Gladio’s phone buzzes as soon as he’s out of the shower after a rigorous gym routine. Gladio finds that the harder he goes at the gym, the more he can clear his mind -- even if his mind is mostly occupied by Prompto lately.

**_Noct (11:02 A.M.):_ ** _ so i have a question _

Gladio smirks. He’s known Noctis since he was a kid, and having grown up with him, Gladio has a bit of a protective streak going for him. Despite Noctis’s father being president of the university, his grades slack more often than not; not due to a lack of skill, but a lack of effort. He’s good when he puts his mind to things, and that’s what Gladio and Ignis often try to get him to do.

Still, Noctis having a question instead of just asking it straightforward indicates that this particular question may or may not be something that Gladio won’t like.

Gladio is quick to reply.

**_Gladio (11:05 A.M.):_ ** _ what’s up? _

**_Noct (11:06 A.M.):_ ** _ so i made a new friend… he needs help w/ one of his projects, needs an athlete to interview or somethin? _

**_Noct (11:07 A.M.):_ ** _ figured u were good for it, i told him id talk to u _

Gladio sighs. Noctis isn’t really one for making friends, so Gladio supposes he should encourage it, even if it requires talking to a freshman for an hour.

**_Gladio (11:10 A.M.):_ ** _ i guess. But u owe me and specs a shift at the coffee shop _

**_Noct (11:11 A.M.):_ ** _ ugh fine. Thanks man _

**_Noct (11:12 A.M.):_ ** _ can u head to my place whenever ur ready? _

**_Gladio (11:13 A.M.):_ ** _ on my way, princess _

Gladio supposes he didn’t have much planned for today, even if it’s his day off. Hopefully he can get this over with quickly enough. 

Noctis lives in a huge campus apartment right in the middle of campus. His father may not help him with grades, but he certainly comes with other perks such as this one. Still, it’s big and convenient enough for Ignis and Gladio to crash over during midterms and finals, so Gladio can’t exactly complain about that.

Noctis opens the door, looking a little more tired than usual -- 11 A.M. mornings are early for him, after all.

“Hey,” Noctis says boredly, allowing Gladio enough space to walk inside.

“Hey yourself. So, where’s this little freshman, huh?” Gladio teases as he walks into Noctis’s living room, looking to answer the question himself.

Gladio is absolutely not expecting to find Prompto bouncing nervously on Noctis’s couch, biting his lip with a camera on his lap. As soon as their eyes lock, Prompto’s face spreads into a heartbreaking grin, despite the flush that colors his cheeks quickly thereafter.

“Gladio,” Prompto says with surprise. “I didn’t know you knew Noct!”

Gladio can’t help but laugh at the situation. “I didn’t know  _ you _ knew him,” he admits. “You’re definitely not who I was expecting to see today.”

“How do you know Prompto?” Noctis asks, flabbergasted at the situation. “You’re not even remotely in any of his classes.”

Gladio smirks, snorting. “He comes into the shop from time to time.”

“Gladio is a  _ lifesaver _ with his caffeine concoctions, dude! I didn’t know you were friends with Gladio. This is super cool,” Prompto says with a smile.

Noctis narrows his eyes, looking between the two of them suspiciously. “Are you two…?”

It takes Gladio less than a second to gather that Noctis is asking if they’re together. It takes Prompto longer, but when he realizes, his cheeks redden further, laughing nervously as he rubs the back of his neck.

Prompto’s straight out of a cartoon it seems, and Gladio absolutely  _ loves _ it.

“No! Nothin’ like that, dude. He’s just super nice,” Prompto practically stammers.

Gladio can’t help but let the smirk linger on his face. “Happy to help, Blondie. So, apparently you need my help for something else. Somethin’ about an interview?”

More nervous laughter leaves Prompto’s lips. “Not exactly an  _ interview, _ it’s, a, um. Photoshoot.”

Gladio’s eyebrows raise. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah, I’m supposed to do a photoshoot with an athlete for this advertisement project I’m doing,” Prompto explains. “I don’t really know anyone in Insomnia yet, and Noct said you might be good for it…”

Gladio shrugs. “Just tell me when and where, and I’m happy to do it.”

Prompto’s eyes widen. “Seriously?”

“Yep. No biggie.”

Noctis laughs. “Gladio definitely does  _ not _ mind the spotlight, don’t worry.”

Prompto smiles softly. “Guess we’d make a good team then, huh?”

Gladio looks into those pretty blue eyes of Prompto’s. “You know it.”

Noctis narrows his eyes again. “Okay, you guys are being weird. Go get outta here and do your Playboy photoshoot, or whatever.”

“ _ Noct,” _ Prompto whines. “It’s for  _ school.” _

“Yeah. Sure. Whatever,” Noctis says. “I’ll see you around, Prompto.”

Prompto looks up at Gladio timidly. “You ready, man?”

Gladio nods. “Lead the way.”

Gladio follows Prompto out of Noctis’s house, the chilly air particularly biting this time of year, despite spring being right around the corner. Prompto shivers involuntarily, and Gladio aches to wrap his arms around him to keep him warm.

“Thanks, again, for agreeing to do this,” Prompto says softly as they walk. “I’m sure you have  _ way _ better things to do with your time.”

“Nah, it’s whatever. Happy to help you out, especially since you seem to be up to your neck in homework,” Gladio teases. “You ought to take a break soon.”

“Yeah, maybe after this project,” Prompto says with a wistful sigh. “I’ve got a bit of room in my dorm to take pics. It’ll be cramped, but… it’s the best I’ve got.” He shrugs.

“You can come do it in my place. It’s not as big as Noct’s but… probably bigger than a dorm,” Gladio offers with a shrug.

Prompto’s eyes absolutely light up as he turns to Gladio. “Really? You’d do that for me?”

“Yeah? Why not? Why do you seem so surprised?”

Prompto shrugs. “Just not used to people bein’ nice, I guess. You’re both so sweet to me, you and Noct. Well, Ignis is nice to me too, but I’ve only been in the shop once when you’re not there, so I don’t know him as well.”

Gladio smiles as he leads Prompto to his campus apartment. “Iggy’s a good dude, too. You can trust him. Can’t believe you didn’t have friends where you came from, though. Where  _ did _ you move from?”

Prompto avoids Gladio’s gaze. “Uh… I went to Niflheim University.”

Gladio nods. It’s definitely not a secret that most people at the University of Insomnia have a rivalry going with Niflheim. Gladio doesn’t really care about that school spirit bullshit, especially when Prompto might be sensitive to it.

“Huh. Cool.”

Prompto looks up at Gladio finally, surprised. “That doesn’t bother you?”

“Nah. Why would it?” Gladio asks, playing dumb. “Happy to have you in our ranks, Blondie.” He throws an arm around Prompto, giving his shoulder a squeeze before returning it.

Prompto’s cheeks are pink by the time Gladio’s arm leaves his shoulder. “Thanks, Gladio.”

Gladio leads him into his apartment, throwing his keys on the counter. “Make yourself at home.”

Prompto looks around curiously. “Huh, this is super cute. You’re all so lucky you could afford campus apartments.”

Gladio bites his lip, hoping that this doesn’t come off too badly. “I mean… this place is pretty big for one person, next year, if you ever need a roommate... happy to offer this space to you, too.”

Prompto locks eyes with Gladio, smiling slowly once he realizes that Gladio isn’t messing with him. “Wow, forreal? You’d be cool with being my roommate?”

Gladio shrugs. “Why not? How messy can someone as tiny as you be?”

Prompto snorts. “That’s fair. Guess you’ll have to find out, huh? I can’t believe you’re so…”

“Nice? Were people dicks to you or something?”

Prompto chews on his lip, avoiding Gladio’s gaze as he starts pulling camera equipment out of his bag. “I guess… I mean, people just kinda ignored me for the most part… well, other than a few things here and there. I dunno.”

“Well, if they lived anywhere near here, I’d beat their ass for you,” Gladio promises. “You’re sweet as hell. Anyone who has an issue with you has an issue with me.”

Prompto smiles. “Thanks, Gladio. Same here, though. I’m all yours.” His eyes widen. “I mean, like, for protection.”

Gladio quirks up an eyebrow, smirking. “Oh, yeah?”

“Shh, I’m shitty with words sometimes,” Prompto snaps. “You ready to get goin’?”

“Just tell me where you want me.”

Prompto looks around, squinting at something, tapping his feet. “Hmm. Can we go outside? Better lighting. I kinda want it to look natural.”

Gladio follows Prompto outside, standing while Prompto gets set up. He sets up a tripod and gets out several cameras. Gladio can’t tell the difference between them, but he’s sure there’s a purpose for each one. It’s adorable watching Prompto in his element, setting everything up perfectly. 

Prompto stands up straight, eyes falling on Gladio finally. He walks up to him, the distance between them gone, as he reaches up and positions Gladio against the wall. 

“Can you maybe kinda look like you’re concentrating on something? Like a ball or weightlifting or something,” Prompto says with a laugh. 

“I can get my dumbbells if you want,” Gladio offers.

“Actually, that’d be perfect, but for now I’m just gonna focus on the closeups. I kinda wanna go from a closeup angle for the project… not the whole athlete but the parts that make up one…” Prompto starts to laugh. “That’s probably super dumb, huh? But that’s what I wanna do.”

“No way. I like it. Creative,” Gladio says. “Alright, I can look like I’m concentrating on something for ya.”

It’s a lot more intimate than Gladio was prepared for. Prompto’s set up the tripod and camera right in front of him, and he takes several shots, indicated by the click of the shutter sound. Prompto pulls out another camera and gets closer, taking pictures of Gladio’s arms and the hint of his tattoo peeking out of his tank top before circling around him and getting pictures of what Gladio assumes is his back. Prompto kneels in front of him after that, getting angles by Gladio’s legs.

“Perfect,” Prompto whispers after a few more shots. “You’re a great model. The camera loves you.”

“Does it?” Gladio asks playfully. “Happy to help, then.”

Prompto starts laughing, fiddling with the camera in his hands as he avoids Gladio’s gaze. “Don’t act like you don’t know.” He aims the camera right at Gladio, taking another shot. “You’re gorgeous.”

That’s the confirmation Gladio needed, really. It lets him know that Prompto is at least a little interested, if the blushing and giggling wasn’t enough. 

Gladio keeps his eyes on Prompto, the camera not bothering him one bit. His eyes settle on the pink of his cheeks, the blue in his eyes, and the shy smile that’s slowly widening the longer Gladio’s gaze lingers. 

“So are you,” Gladio finally says, mustering as much flirtation as he can.

Prompto locks eyes with Gladio, a little surprise coloring his features, but happiness as well. “Yeah?”

Gladio clicks his tongue against his teeth playfully. “Uh huh.”

Prompto sets his camera down on the porch, taking a step closer to Gladio, leaning in. “I, uh…”

Gladio wants to make Prompto feel more comfortable -- comfortable enough to close that distance entirely. He wants to feel the blonde against him -- his smile, his kiss.

Gladio leans forward too, eyes taking in every microexpression of Prompto’s face.

Gladio’s phone rings in his pocket. 

Prompto jumps back, a little startled, just as Gladio groans at the interruption. He pulls his phone out, and sees Ignis on the Caller ID.

“This could be important,” Gladio says with a sigh.

Prompto nods, backing away. “No sweat. I’ll get my stuff packed up.”

Disappointment floods through Gladio as he answers the phone. “Hey, Iggy. What’s up?”

“We’re a bit busier than usual today,” Ignis says. “Would you mind coming in? I’ll make it up to you.” There’s a brief hesitation. “You sound bothered. Is this a bad time?”

Gladio chuckles, shaking his head at his shitty luck. “Sure, as soon as I’m done here, I can head on in.”

“Ah. I didn’t realize you were preoccupied with something.” More silence. “Is it Prompto?”

Gladio’s grateful that he’s not a blusher. “None of your business, Specs. I’ll see you in a bit.”

Gladio can hear Ignis’s smug chuckle as he hangs up the phone.

Gladio lets out another sigh as he pockets his phone, and Prompto’s already packed up his tripod and the rest of his cameras. 

“So, you gotta go?” Prompto asks. There’s no mistaking the tiniest hint of disappointment in his voice.

“Yeah, when we’re done.” Gladio looks at him. “You didn’t have to pack up early. I’m all yours.”

Prompto’s cheeks redden once more. “Nah, I got all the shots I need. That’s real sweet of you, though.” He smirks.

“What can I say, I’m a sweet kinda guy.”

“Might give me cavities, I better watch out,” Prompto says with a giggle. “Seriously, thanks so much for the last minute help, man. Thought I was gonna have to take a zero on this one.”

“Glad I could help.” Gladio reaches out to slap Prompto playfully on the back. “I mean it, anytime you need me… I’m here for you.”

Prompto grins. “Same here. If you ever need me for something… unlikely, but a fella can dream.” He winks, ducking his head. “D’you mind if I walk you to wherever you need to go? Or… was that stupid? Sorry, if that was stupid…”

Gladio chuckles. “I’m just heading into the coffee shop. I’d love for you to walk me.”

Prompto perks up. “Cool. Sorry, I’m a bit of a mess.”

“Nah. It’s cute. You ready to go?” 

Prompto nods. “Yep.  _ I’m _ all  _ yours,” _ he teases.

Gladio can’t help but smirk at that as he heads inside to retrieve his keys. He swaps his shoes out for work shoes, shoves his wallet in his pocket, and heads back outside.

Prompto slides his arm around Gladio’s as they walk, and it feels nice. Hardly the first time Gladio’s ever done this with someone, but having Prompto initiate it feels good -- warm, even. The blonde is actually literally warm at his side, combating the crisp almost-spring air quite nicely. Prompto bounces at his side, pointing out random things that’d be pretty to photograph in the right light, before he uses his free hand to go through some of the shots he took of Gladio.

Gladio has no idea what the hell Prompto is talking about, but he sure is adorable as he says it. The only thing that comes to the forefront of Gladio’s mind is how damn easy it’d be to fall in love with him.

Those aren’t thoughts Gladio has very easily. Prompto’s far more dangerous than he looks.

Gladio doesn’t retreat, though. He’s had his heart broken a few times, but something about Prompto feels right. The kid’s way too sweet to hurt anyone on purpose, that’s for sure. He doesn’t know Prompto  _ too _ well, but that much he can tell.

Gladio stops looking at the places Prompto points at, and fixates on Prompto’s smile instead. Gladio doesn’t think he’s seen anything more gorgeous.

It’s almost criminal how fast it takes to get to the coffee shop. Prompto escorts him inside, but stops a good distance away from the counter, indicating that he isn’t going to stay long, much to Gladio’s disappointment.

“Hello Gladio, Prompto,” Ignis greets. “Apologies, had I known Gladio was on a date, I wouldn’t have called him in.”

Prompto’s cheeks tinge red, and Gladio stiffens a little, glowering at his best friend.

“Oh, he was just helpin’ me with a school project,” Prompto says. “And we were done, so it’s no biggie, Iggy! Can I call you Iggy?”

“Ah, I understand, apologies,” Ignis says, smirking subtly behind a coffee mug. “You may, if you’d like. Seems to be a staple with Gladio and Noct.”

Prompto laughs. “Makes sense.”

“Can I get ya anything, Blondie?” Gladio asks.

“Um, I actually better get going, but uh…” Prompto looks over at Ignis briefly -- nervously -- before he reaches out and grabs a napkin.

Gladio raises his eyebrows confusedly as he watches Prompto pull out a pen, scribbling something on it. Prompto pushes the napkin toward Gladio, then shoves his hands in his pockets.

“I’ll talk to you guys later. Thanks again, Gladio. I’ll see you around!” Prompto says far too quickly before he turns heel and practically runs out of the shop.

“Hey, Prom, wait--” Gladio blurts, but it’s too late -- Prompto’s already out the door.

“Well, he was certainly in a hurry,” Ignis notes. “I do wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that he seems to have given you his number.”

“Wha--?” Gladio says, before his eyes fall on the digits on the napkin. “Oh, shit.”

So, Prompto isn’t shy enough to call Gladio gorgeous, but he  _ is _ shy enough to give him his phone number out loud. Gladio almost can’t get over how adorable it is. Adorable enough that Gladio can’t bear to let Prompto run off without letting him know.

“Go on, go after him, I already know you’re going to,” Ignis teases. “I’ll manage for a bit.”

“You’re the best, Iggy,” Gladio says as he practically jogs out of the door after Prompto.

Gladio catches up with Prompto easily, as he’s briskly walking instead of running. Prompto doesn’t look like he’s in too much of a hurry to leave, but from what Gladio can see of his face, it’s thoroughly pink.

“Hey!” Gladio calls out after Prompto.

Prompto stops, wheeling around, a surprised expression on his face as Gladio closes the distance between them.

“Oh, um, hi,” Prompto says with a laugh. “Thought you had to work…?”

“I dunno, some cutie left his phone number and didn’t give me a chance to say anything, so I had to head out after him,” Gladio teases, eyeing him accusingly.

Prompto ducks his head. “Yeah, uh… well, maybe that guy thinks that you’re way out of his league, man.”

“Well, that guy would be wrong,” Gladio promises. He reaches out, touching the soft warmth of Prompto’s chin to pull Prompto’s gaze up to meet his. “I’ve been tryin’ to figure out the best way to ask you out for weeks.”

Prompto snorts shyly, blinking up at Gladio with slightly surprised eyes. “I mean, yeah… same… didn’t wanna just walk into your job and be weird to you…”

Gladio snorts. “Yeah, I didn’t exactly want to accost a customer.”

Prompto tucks a lock of hair behind his ear, kicking the sidewalk shyly. “So, um… does this mean you’re gonna keep my number?”

Gladio can’t believe how adorable Prompto looks right now; determined yet shy, almost waiting for Gladio to make a move. 

“I’ll do you one even better. Do you wanna go to dinner with me tonight? Me and you? Maybe a movie?” Gladio purrs, thumb stroking Prompto’s cheek.

Prompto bites his lip, eyes searching Gladio’s, almost like he’s waiting for Gladio to take it back. Apparently, he’s satisfied with what he sees, as his smile widens.

With that, Prompto leans forward, reaching out to grip Gladio’s apron, tugging Gladio’s face downward enough to press his lips to Gladio’s. Prompto sighs contentedly as soon as their lips melt together, one hand sliding up Gladio’s chest to cup his cheek.

Prompto’s lips are soft and warm against his, and Gladio can’t help but smile as they kiss. Prompto’s an eager kisser, shy at first but excited once he gets going. Prompto’s pretty handsy, too, thumb stroking and fingers gripping as they kiss.

Gladio slides his arms down Prompto low enough to lift him up into his arms. Prompto yelps with surprise, laughing as he locks his legs around Gladio’s waist. 

Prompto feels good in his arms, Gladio has to admit. Like he belongs there. 

They kiss for a while longer, before Prompto peels his lips from Gladio’s, eyes wide and pupils blown. They laugh for a moment as Gladio holds onto Prompto tightly.

“That’d be perfect, Mr. Romance Novel,” Prompto finally answers. “I should be done with editing photos around, like, 6 or 7. When do you get off work?”

“‘Bout 5, the shop starts to chill in the evening, so Iggy lets me go,” Gladio says. “So, we’re on for tonight?” Gladio starts stroking Prompto’s cheek tenderly, enthralled with the way his face lights up with blush under the gentle touch of his thumb.

Prompto nods, legs tightening around Gladio’s waist for a moment. “Thanks for, uh, coming after me like this.” He closes his eyes, sighing softly. “I psych myself out of shit  _ so _ much sometimes.”

“Happy to help,” Gladio promises, leaning in to press another chaste, yet soft kiss to Prompto’s mouth. “I ought to get back, but… I can come pick you up tonight.”

Prompto beams. “I’ll text you my dorm, dude.” He wiggles out of Gladio’s grip, sliding down Gladio’s body until his feet touch the ground. “See ya later.” He throws finger guns at Gladio.

Gladio is pretty sure he’s never met anyone so dorky, but somehow, Prompto makes it all  _ painfully _ adorable.

When Gladio returns to the coffee shop, apparently Gladio’s thoughts about it are obvious, as Ignis’s smirk turns into a genuine smile as soon as he joins Ignis behind the counter.

“I suppose a congratulations are in order?” Ignis asks pointedly.

Gladio throws a look at him. “How d’you know that, Nosy?”

Ignis throws his head back and laughs at this. “It’s all but written on your face, with that smile of yours.”

Gladio sighs, hating that Ignis is, once again, right. “I’m taking him to the movies tonight.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Ah. Adorable. You  _ will _ be allowing me to select your wardrobe, won’t you?”

Gladio doesn’t want to let Ignis win at this, but honestly, Ignis has the best fashion taste of everyone on campus,  _ including _ himself. Gladio does enjoy dabbling in fashion, but no one can put together an outfit quite like Ignis.

If Gladio’s honest, impressing Prompto is at the top of his list of priorities.

Gladio resists the urge to sigh again. “Fine.”

\-----

Gladio is honestly grateful he invited Ignis to help him dress as soon as he’s staring into his closet, towel around his waist, uninspired by his entire ensemble of clothing.

“I dunno what to wear,” Gladio says, annoyance coloring his tone.

Honestly, Gladio  _ never _ fusses over what to wear. He has  _ plenty _ of nice button-ups, and if all else fails, depending on where he’s going, shirts are actually  _ optional. _ Gladio’s confident he can take almost everything and wear it at least halfway well, but for some reason, nothing is really calling to him.

Gladio’s almost  _ too _ preoccupied with impressing Prompto.

“That’s certainly a first,” Ignis says, echoing his thoughts. “What were you thinking of wearing? Anything at all?” 

Ignis steps into Gladio’s closet, thumbing through several floral shirts and t-shirts. 

Gladio shrugs. “The black tank’s always a good choice.”

“Yes, if you’d like frat boys and girls to fawn over you, of course,” Ignis says. “Let’s not approach with the less is more tactic this time.”

“Less is more always works, though.”

“Let’s be a bit more creative than that.” Ignis pulls a dark red button-up off the hanger in Gladio’s closet, and presses it to Gladio’s chest. He bites his lip as if making an important math calculation. He smiles once he’s done. “Here. Perfect.”

Gladio looks down at the dress shirt with an eyebrow raised. “Yeah, sure, it’s great, but… we’re goin’ to the movies. Not the fanciest of places.”

“It will charm him, I’m certain of it,” Ignis promises. “You trust me, don’t you?”

Gladio snorts. “I mean, yeah. With my life.” He sighs, grabbing the shirt. “Fine. Red it is.”

“Brings out your eyes. He’ll love it,” Ignis says smugly, happy that he’s won.

When Gladio puts on the shirt, he can definitely see what Ignis means. Gladio’s eyes nearly glow amber, contrasting against the dark crimson button-up as he stares at himself in the mirror, loosening the shirt collar.

Button-up dress shirts are an interesting experience for Gladio; he has trouble finding a shirt that his arms don’t threaten to bust out of, but once he does find a proper fit, he has to admit the charm.

Gladio looks like he actually  _ cares  _ about tonight, and for some reason, he wants to give off that impression for Prompto. He  _ wants _ to sweep the adorable blonde off his feet. He finds himself preoccupied with what Prompto might possibly wear, too.

Gladio’s heart hammers. He can’t wait to see him.

Ignis leans against the bathroom door, crossing his arms, a smirk on his face. “What did I tell you? You look positively radiant.” He reaches out to adjust Gladio’s collar further.

“Well, I could say that you were right, but it’ll go to your head,” Gladio says. “Thanks, man. I owe you one.”

“You owe me  _ several, _ but I do hope you have a pleasant evening tonight.” Ignis locks eyes with him when he’s finished adjusting Gladio’s collar. “You do deserve to be happy, you know.”

Gladio rolls his eyes. “C’mon, don’t get all soft on me now. Speaking of, you too. Got any plans yourself?”

Ignis’s gaze drops, a light flush coloring his cheeks after a moment. “None of your business.”

Gladio grins. “Uh huh. Sure.”

“As I said, mind your business.”

“Look who’s talkin’.” Gladio laughs. “I’ll see you around. Good luck with your hot date. You owe me 20 if it’s Noct.”

Ignis remains suspiciously quiet, gently pushing Gladio’s shoulder toward the door.

\-----

Gladio’s actually  _ nervous _ as he walks up to Prompto’s dorm room. He can’t remember the last time he felt nervous for something like this. He’s had  _ some _ nerves around dates before, but nothing like this. In fact, it’s  _ never _ felt like this.

The nerves increase tenfold when Prompto opens the door, cheeks already red as he looks at Gladio.

“Oh, shit, did I underdress?” Prompto worries as soon as his eyes fall on Gladio. “Holy  _ shit.” _

Prompto’s eyes are absolutely ravishing Gladio at this point as they travel up and down Gladio’s torso before heading down all the way to his shoes. Gladio hasn’t felt so thoroughly  _ looked at _ in a while, which is honestly surprising, considering people find it socially acceptable to stare at him all the time.

Prompto, on the other hand, doesn’t stare at Gladio like the others do. He almost seems insecure, hesitant as his eyes lock with Gladio’s. Prompto’s hand starts rubbing the back of his neck shyly, and it’s then when Gladio leans in to press a soft kiss to Prompto’s nervous lips.

Prompto melts almost instantly, palm shooting out to rest against Gladio’s chest as they briefly kiss. Gladio loves it.

“Well, hi there,” Prompto whispers breathlessly once their kiss ends.

“You look perfect,” Gladio assures him. “Handsome as hell.”

Prompto, of course, is wearing a much more casual outfit, a dark red tank with a denim vest. He wears it well, though, and it’s almost adorable that they’re both wearing red tonight. 

“Right back at you,” Prompto says, biting his lip. “You look like you fell out of a magazine. For reals, what are you doin’ with me?” He laughs nervously, taking a step toward Gladio. “Not that I’m complaining…”

Heat rushes through Gladio at the suggestive tone to Prompto’s words, and he finds himself laughing as he loses himself in the blue of Prompto’s eyes.

“You should try lookin’ in a mirror more,” Gladio tells him. “You ready? Don’t wanna be late for the movie.”

Prompto’s smile peeks through despite his apparent nervousness. He reaches out, curling his arm around Gladio’s, clinging tightly.

“Let’s go, Mr. Romance Novel. Y’know, you definitely  _ are _ the guy in the novel, now that I know you better. You’re seriously perfect.”

Gladio lets the compliments go to his head as he preens under Prompto’s attention. “Right back at you.”

Prompto laughs. “Yeah, uh huh. Sure.”

“I’m serious. You’re gorgeous.”

Prompto’s grip on Gladio’s arm tightens, and Gladio swears he feels the unfamiliar flutter of butterflies in his stomach as they head toward the movie theater downtown.

Prompto buys popcorn at his insistence after Gladio buys the movie tickets. If it were up to Gladio, he would’ve paid for the whole thing, but it’s cute how stubborn Prompto apparently can get (especially when Prompto’s nose wrinkles adorably all the while through it).

They decided on a horror movie, of course. Gladio definitely  _ isn’t _ scared of horror movies, but he has to admit that he loves the way Prompto pretends that he isn’t scared of them, yet leans against Gladio whenever a suspenseful part plays on the screen.

Gladio makes sure to hold Prompto close through all the movie, not just the scary bits. Prompto seems entirely too grateful for this, as he practically claws Gladio’s hand off by the time the film ends.

Gladio wouldn’t change it for the world. Prompto’s hair smells like vanilla and peaches as he leans against Gladio, gasping audibly whenever the protagonist rounds the corner. He almost can’t concentrate on the movie, as Prompto’s reactions are so distracting and animated, Gladio is almost more entertained by the looks on Prompto’s features than the movie itself.

Gladio remembers thinking about how easy it would be to fall in love with Prompto, and he finds himself thinking the very same thing right now.

Prompto catches him looking almost toward the movie’s end, and he laughs nervously, ducking his head.

“What?” Prompto asks defensively, clearly embarrassed.

Gladio’s grip around Prompto tightens, squeezing Prompto’s hand with his other. “Nothin’. I just like lookin’ at you, sue me.”

“Dude,” Prompto scoffs, finally working up the courage to look at Gladio again just as the credits roll. “That’s really…” he giggles, “...gay.”

Gladio throws his head back and laughs at this. “Yeah. I mean, yeah. It sure is, ain’t it? What you gonna do about it?”

Prompto smirks, surging forward suddenly, leaning over into Gladio’s seat to kiss his cheek. Gladio turns his head at the last minute, capturing Prompto’s lips. Prompto smiles against him, kissing him sweetly and softly in a chaste kiss.

Gladio wants more, he finds, but these kisses are perfect as well, just the right amount of softness that Gladio’s only just realizing he’s lacked his entire life. 

Prompto sighs wistfully. “I like kissin’ you,” he whispers shyly, burying his face in Gladio’s shoulder.

Gladio’s hand slides up Prompto’s back to tangle in Prompto’s hair. “I like kissin’ you too. You should do it more often.”

Prompto turns his head to kiss Gladio’s cheek once more. “Duly noted, hot stuff.” Prompto takes out his phone just as the lights in the theater turn on, and he takes a selfie of the two of them pressed tightly together.

Gladio definitely doesn’t mind selfies, especially with dates, but judging by the way Prompto is smiling so wide his eyes are closed in the picture, Prompto thankfully doesn’t seem to be preoccupied with taking a picture with Gladio as a  _ trophy _ , as he’s found others often do.

Prompto really just wants to document their time together, nothing more or less, and Gladio absolutely loves it.

“You really are cute,” Gladio feels the need to tell Prompto. “Perfect as hell.”

Prompto snorts. “That’s my line. C’mon, Big Guy, I’m starvin’. Let’s get somethin’ to eat. Wanna grab some ramen? I know a really great place a few blocks down, they have some great spicy choices.”

Gladio knows that ramen is a pretty popular thing to eat, so he shouldn’t overthink it too much, but it’s not every day that the guy you’re crushing on happens to suggest your favorite meal without even an inkling of a clue that he did it in the first place.

“Startin’ to think I made you in a computer,” Gladio says. “Ramen sounds great.”

The ramen is, in fact,  _ great. _ Gladio’s been to this place before, but it’s even better with Prompto seated across from him. He gets the same ramen bowl as Prompto, wanting to try the spicy flavor that he raved about. Gladio can take spicy food or leave it, but he has to admit that it’s really good.

It’s also far too endearing that Prompto takes a picture of the perfectly arranged ramen bowl before taking his first bite. Gladio had it in mind to take Prompto to a much fancier place than this, but this is almost more fitting. It puts them both at ease with good food and a good atmosphere. It’s perfect for a first date.

“So, you ever been here? How you likin’ it?” Prompto asks.

Gladio smirks. “I’ve been here a bunch, really. I like trying out different ramen joints. It’s sort of a hobby.”

Prompto raises an eyebrow. “Ooooh, passionate about noodles, huh?”

“Totally. I don’t think I’ve ever brought a date here, though, so I guess you’re lucky.” Gladio laughs.

Prompto chews on his bottom lip, cheeks tinged with flush. “I guess so.”

Gladio can’t wait to show Prompto just how lucky he can be. He wants to treat Prompto always, and show him the world.

Halfway through the meal, however, Prompto starts fidgeting a little more, shifting in his seat and avoiding Gladio’s gaze.

“Somethin’ up?” Gladio asks, trying not to pry but also not wanting to ignore Prompto.

Prompto nearly jumps, hiding his expression poorly behind his drink. “Nope. No way, man, I’m great.”

Gladio can tell he’s lying, but he doesn’t want to pry. If Prompto’s not having a good time with Gladio, he doesn’t want to force Prompto to stick around. He knows he’s not exactly  _ unintimidating. _ He wants more than anything for Prompto to feel safe.

“Alright,” Gladio allows, making a note to bring it up later.

It isn’t until they make their way out of the restaurant that Prompto really starts to look avoidant, and Gladio is more than willing to do whatever it takes to ensure Prompto’s comfort, but first, he really wants to know why Prompto is feeling so badly.

When Prompto sits in the passenger’s side of Gladio’s car, Gladio turns the car on but doesn’t make any effort to pull out of the parking space just yet.

“Hey, so… can you tell me what I did wrong?” Gladio asks, wanting to just get it over with. “Did I say something?”

Prompto’s eyebrows raise as he looks over at Gladio with surprise. “Wait, what?”

“You’re not bouncy or anything like that anymore, you’re sayin’ the bare minimum. I promise I don’t mind if you don’t wanna see me again, I get it, I just… wanted to make sure I didn’t say the wrong thing -- and if I did, I want to try to apologize for it,” Gladio explains. “Sometimes I have a big mouth.” He shrugs.

“Oh, man,” Prompto says with a soft sigh, running his fingers through his hair and staring at the window. “You didn’t do anything wrong, man. I  _ do _ wanna see you again, this is the most-- well, I really,  _ really _ like you.”

“Uh huh,” Gladio says, not quite believing it. He  _ wants _ to believe it, but Prompto’s sudden behavior can’t exactly be written off. “I really, really like you too. So what’s up?”

“That’s the thing,” Prompto says. “You talked about not ever bringing a date to the ramen place before, and I realized that... yeah, you probably take dates to super fancy places and show them the time of their lives, and they’re probably super charming and know just what fancy wine to pick. Someone like Ignis, or some beautiful girl… you’re probably judging the shit outta me for just being some broke college kid thinking a ramen joint is romantic.” He sighs. “I know you’re outta my league, dude, and it’s stupid to think I even had a chance, but I figured I’d rather let myself down than deal with you rejecting me at the end of this date.” Prompto buries his face in his hands. “I’m a mess.”

Gladio frowns. He didn’t think that mentioning bringing -- or not bringing, in this case -- dates to places would cause such a reaction, but he can see where Prompto’s coming from. 

On the other hand, it doesn’t feel good to have Prompto ultimately  _ decide _ Gladio’s feelings about him without even asking.

“Hey,” Gladio says softly, reaching across the center console to tug on Prompto’s fingers, prying his hands away from his face. “Can you look at me for a sec?”

Prompto succumbs to the touch, putting his hands down. “Uh, yeah. Sure.”

“I get bein’ insecure, but--”

“ _ You _ ? Please.”

“I’d appreciate you not deciding for me how I feel about you. I think that’s kinda something for  _ me _ to decide, not you,” Gladio points out, maybe a little more stern than he planned, a little insecure after Prompto cut him off.

Prompto’s eyes widen, searching Gladio’s. “Oh, man. I… I didn’t mean to--”

“Sorry. I get it, you’re intimidated by me, but I can’t help that. I do want you to trust me, though,” Gladio says, curling his fingers gently around Prompto’s. “If I’m too much for you, then just let me know. No hard feelings. But I do like you, Blondie. I wanna treat you right, if you’ll have me. You ought to start seein’ what a catch you are.”

“Shit,” Prompto whispers, squeezing Gladio’s hand in return. He blows his bangs out from his eyes, ducking his head sheepishly. “Man, I really blew it, didn’t I?”

Gladio shakes his head instantly. “Never.”

Prompto looks up and over at Gladio with slight surprise. “Really?”

“Really. I told you, I like you.”

Prompto bites his lip, cheeks reddening further. “Can I just… I gotta ask, man,  _ why? _ Of all the people--”

“Of all the people, I want you. You showed up at the coffee shop, bein’ all cute, wearin’ those glasses that are too big for your face…”

Prompto bursts into embarrassed laughter. “I can’t help bein’ nearsighted, dude!” 

Gladio’s thumb strokes the back of Prompto’s hand. “You made me laugh. You always make me laugh. I like seein’ you talk about what you like. You’re passionate, and sweet. You went out of your way to  _ be _ sweet. I don’t gotta pretend to be anyone or anything around you. At least I didn’t think I did. I don’t want you to think of me as some prize or somethin’. I’m just a college kid, just like you. Maybe not as broke as you, but… we’re not really that different. I promise.”

Prompto swallows nervously. “You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, I just wanna clear the air about that.” He snorts. “But you’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever met, and you’re smart as hell. Super charming and I… almost had a heart attack givin’ you my number but I knew I had to try. I’m glad you gave me a chance, and even if I blew it, you made me feel safe in a new city, and I’ll never forget that, man.”

“C’mere,” Gladio says, curling the finger of his free hand toward Prompto.

Prompto’s eyebrow raises. “Huh?”

“I said c’mere.”

Prompto smiles shyly, before hopping over the center console to sit right on Gladio’s lap in the driver’s seat. He settles there nicely, legs bent on top of Gladio’s, hands balancing on Gladio’s shoulders. He looks down at Gladio softly, cheeks pink and lips parted with slight surprise.

“You got it, dude. Hi,” Prompto whispers, words almost against Gladio’s mouth.

“Heya, sunshine,” Gladio teases. “I told you…” Gladio slides his hand up Prompto’s back, cupping the back of his head gently, “...you didn’t blow it. Far from it. I want you to be my boyfriend.”

Prompto nearly gasps, staring down at Gladio with surprise. “What?”

“You heard me. The offer doesn’t have an expiration date. Think about it if you need to,” Gladio says. “I just want you to know how I feel.”

Prompto cups Gladio’s cheek gently, thumb stroking the scruff there. “I’m really sorry I let my insecurities brush your own feelings off. That was super shitty of me. I’m gonna work on it.”

Gladio grins, stroking Prompto’s hair. “It’s alright, baby.”

Prompto pauses in Gladio’s arms. “Oh… hello. Hi. Yeah. I? Love that.”

Gladio laughs. “Yeah? You like bein’ called baby,  _ baby?” _

“Holy shit,” Prompto whispers. “You are killin’ me, Big Guy.”

“Guess you gotta kiss me to shut me up,” Gladio whispers back, leaning in to capture Prompto’s lips.

Prompto closes the distance between their mouths himself, securing his lips gently to Gladio’s. It’s not long before Prompto’s grip on Gladio’s cheek tightens as he allows his tongue to tease the seam of Gladio’s lips.

Prompto tastes like the sweet boba tea he was drinking, and Gladio can’t get enough of it. He lets his tongue explore Prompto’s mouth, enjoying the soft noises of pleasure he coaxes out of the blonde.

Prompto peels his mouth away from Gladio’s after a moment, looking thoroughly dazed. “Okay, if you’re gonna be my boyfriend, though, you gotta like bein’ the little spoon, and takin’ lots of selfies… well, only if you  _ want _ to, I’m not a monster--”

Gladio cuts him off with another kiss, laughing through it at Prompto’s adorable enthusiasm.

“I’ll do whatever you want,  _ baby,” _ Gladio whispers teasingly.

Prompto laughs, biting his lip. “Does the seat lower in this thing? You’re gonna eat those words. And possibly other stuff.”

Gladio starts to laugh, reaching down to put the seat in the reclining position. Both of them start to laugh as Gladio drags Prompto down to lie with him. 

“That better be a promise,” Gladio says with a grin as they both laugh together.

**Author's Note:**

> go follow [jonah](https://twitter.com/wirefoxboys), he is the bomb dot com (do people still say this???) and he gives gr9 hugs  
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](http://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/) as well <3


End file.
